Los Pecados Capitales
by YenneferdeVergnenberg
Summary: Un capítulo por pecado. Simple. Distintos protagonistas y distintas situaciones. Aviso, serán ocho y no siete como está estipulado.
1. Ira

_**Ira**_

"_En tres partes se divide el alma humana: en mente, en sabiduría y en ira."_

_Pitágoras de Samos._

Estaba plantado ante una mole de piedra ennegrecida por la que no había pasado el tiempo.

Desde su interior le llegaban los ecos de los desgraciados que allí estaban encerrados. Pobres infelices que equivocaron sus lealtades y terminaron con sus huesos en la prisión que ayudaron a construir.

Frunció el ceño distinguiendo las voces, con la esperanza de oír la suya. La recordaba bien, una voz clara y fina que conjugaba con el rostro angelical de su dueño.

Sonrió. Seguramente ese rostro angelical se hubiera ajado años atrás y la voz estaría rota después de décadas de gimotear y maldecir.

No había puerta alguna, otra persona no familiarizada con el procedimiento se hubiera frustrado pero en cambio, él no. Alzó la varita y entró.

Estaba respirando el aire viciado del interior, estaba cargado de maldad y desesperación y pesaba. Ahora los ecos se definían y frases llegaban a sus oídos. Pocas pudo dilucidar pero estaba claro que eran lamentaciones.

Arremangó un poco el repulgo de su túnica de color cobalto y empezó a ascender por las escaleras de caracol.

Mientras escuchaba el golpeteo monótono de sus pies contra la piedra, abstrayéndose de las voces, recordó a Grindelwald, demente ante él, la última vez que lo vio.

Sonreía exageradamente y esgrimía la varita con indolencia. Con los ojos exageradamente abiertos le hablaba de sus futuras victorias, le hablaba de sus experimentos, del bien mayor, de la cárcel construida para encerrar a sus contrarios.

Albus, recordó, negó con la cabeza y con toda la pena de su corazón se batió en duelo. Apenas se esforzó, ese demente no era ni una sombra del mago que él conocía y le venció con total facilidad.

Más tarde, algunos se empeñarían en calificar ese duelo como el más grande, más emocionante entre dos magos que jamás haya tenido lugar. Nunca intentó contradecir a esas personas que le miraban como a un héroe.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la cima, donde terminaban las escaleras.

Un pasillo corto y ancho se abría ante él. Estaba sumido en las tinieblas y las voces allí eran altas y claras.

Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su túnica y extrajo el Apagador. Cautamente había capturado un par de luces por el camino y ahora, tras accionarlo, se liberaban de su encierro y flotaban dos pequeños orbes de luz ante él, iluminándole el camino.

A ambos lados del pasillo se abrían celdas. Sus ocupantes, llamados por la luz como las moscas por la miel, se acercaron a los barrotes y asomaron sus brazos por ellos.

Pedían consuelo, la libertad, gritaban el remordimiento que les corroía y el arrepentimiento pero, nuevamente, hizo caso omiso y avanzó hacia el final del pasillo.

Allí, al fondo, en un recoveco, había una nueva celda. Recortada a la luz de los orbes sobre su cabeza, se distinguía una figura encorvada, encogida sobre sí misma, apoyada contra la pared contraria a los barrotes.

No había tenido la curiosidad suficiente para saber el motivo de tanto revuelo o quizá no tenía ya fuerzas para moverse.

Albus Dumbledore forzó la vista entre los barrotes y le pareció ver un destello azul celeste que resplandecía a la luz. Alzó la varita y la puerta de la celda se abrió con un crujido. Entró.

La figura sentada en el suelo alzó la cabeza, mirándole.

- Hola Gellert- le saludó de forma amigable.

- Albus, Albus, Albus- Gellert se puso en pie apoyándose en la pared.

Ahora la luz les iluminaba a ambos y la diferencia era abismal. Albus Dumbledore representaba la quinta esencia del mago. Larga barba blanca, ojos sabios e inteligentes, túnica impoluta azul cobalto y botines con hebillas. En cambio, Gellert estaba demacrado, su rostro estaba arrugado y tiznado, los dientes que le restaban estaban carcomidos y tenía la piel pegada a los huesos. La túnica le caía en jirones sobre el cuerpo y tenía un color indefinido.

Se miraron, midiéndose.

- La vida te ha tratado bien, Albus- dijo Gellert después de unos instantes. Arrastraba las palabras, como si estuviera cansado, y la voz, cascada, denotaba odio y amargura.

El aludido cabeceó asintiendo y llevó las manos a la espalda.

- No voy a quejarme, a mi edad, todo es un regalo- se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

El otro le correspondió enseñando sus dientes negros. Gellert sin dejar de sonreír se acercó más a Albus, lo rodeó observándole.

Sentía envidia de su amigo de antaño. En su mente, le consideraba tan culpable como a sí mismo, pero en cambio tuvo una vida regalada, gozaba de una buena posición social y el mundo mágico le admiraba.

Albus se mantuvo sereno y firme dejando que el otro le observara y estudiara. El odio que destilaba era casi palpable.

Cuando volvió a tenerlo ante sus ojos vio cómo la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Gellert.

- ¿Que has venido a visitarme porque te sientes culpable?

- No- negó y se mesó la barba, pensativo- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Oh, vaya, ¿es nuestro aniversario, Albus?- rió- ¿Tienes señalada tan gran efemérides en el calendario?

- No exactamente, Gellert, pero al final he decidido venir hoy a verte. Un buen día como otro cualquiera.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Gellert le miraba, tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y el odio se abría paso a través de sus venas.

Se lanzó sobre Albus y lo agarró del cuello de la túnica. Sus caras estaban tan cerca que cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro en su nariz.

- ¿A qué has venido? ¿A regodearte ante mi lenta destrucción? ¿A pavonearte de ser el mago más poderoso? ¿A qué? ¡Maldito seas! ¡Tú también creías en el bien mayor! ¡Pero no! ¡Tenías que apartarte de mi lado! ¡Tenías que convertirte en el salvador!- soltó a su presa de un empujón que llevó a Albus contra la pared.

Gellert le daba la espalda. Sus hombros se convulsionaban y susurraba algo para sí mismo.

- No- Albus se recompuso la túnica y se acercó un par de pasos a su antiguo amigo- Vengo a prevenirte.

Grindelwald giró la cabeza para mirarle. Sus ojos azules manchados de rojo le espiaban fijamente.

- Lord Voldemort ha regresado. Esta vez está buscando algo y al final, su búsqueda le llevará ante ti.

- ¿Y por qué me cuentas todo esto?- se separó de él y se apoyó en la pared contraria- ¿Acaso te preocupo?

Albus no respondió inmediatamente. Sopesaba qué tipo de respuesta darle.

- Me preocupa vuestro encuentro, no el resultado- le miró, con seriedad.

- ¡Já!- Gellert, impaciente, empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la celda como un animal enjaulado- Si nos encontramos, lo que tratemos no es de tu incumbencia. Además no tengo por qué temerle, no tengo nada que le sirva.

- Pero lo tuviste, Gellert- Albus le mostró la varita- _Tu _varita.

Gellert frenó de golpe ante la visión de la varita que perdió tras el duelo con Albus. Se mordió los labios con impaciencia y adelantó los brazos con avidez.

- La Varita de Saúco- susurró.

- Sí- respondió simplemente Albus y volvió a guardarla.

Pero Grindelwald, después de verla, no estaba tan dispuesto a dejarla escapar y se abalanzó sobre Albus. Lo tomó de nuevo del cuello de la túnica y lo zarandeó. Gritaba que la varita era suya, gritaba insultos hacia Dumbledore.

Sus gritos despertaron a los demás reos que se unieron y alzaron sus voces en agudos chillidos.

Albus acabó en el suelo, tumbado cuan largo era, con Grindelwald encima totalmente enloquecido. Sintió como la Ira hacia presa de él y con un destello lanzó a Gellert hacia la pared, éste se golpeó y cayó al suelo como un muñeco de trapo.

Albus Dumbledore se erguía imponente ante Gellert, los ojos azules lo atravesaban como si fuera hielo y su presencia parecía llenar toda la habitación.

- Recuerda, Gellert Grindelwald- la voz de Albus resonó con el toque grave de una campana por la prisión- Por el bien mayor, no le ayudarás. Por el bien mayor, no dirás nada que le pueda servir. Por el bien mayor, no dejarás que él cumpla tus sueños.

Gellert estaba encogido sobre sí mismo allí donde había caído. Tartamudeaba.

- ¡Prométemelo!

- S…í… sí…- susurraba tan bajo que no se oía.

- ¡Prométemelo!

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Todo sea por el bien mayor!- chilló Gellert, asustado y fuera de sí.

Albus satisfecho se calmó y volvió a ser el mago afable de siempre. Se acercó a su amigo y acarició los rizos rubios ahora ásperos.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Gellert. Pero no había otra solución.

El otro no respondió. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la mirada fija en un punto indefinido.

Albus Dumbledore abandonó la celda por donde había venido y bajó la escalera de caracol.

Al salir al exterior de la cárcel, lanzó una última mirada al punto más alto de la más alta torre. Suspiró y se alejó de allí.

Mientras, en la celda, Gellert Grindelwald se había tumbado en el suelo raso. Mantenía la vista perdida todavía y gimoteaba: _"por el bien mayor, por el bien mayor."_

_**N/A: **Al ataque con un nuevo fic que iré subiendo lentamente, muy lentamente ya que tengo la mitad escrita. Espero que os guste y si no, pues al menos me alegro de que lo hayáis leído. Como siempre las reviews serán bien recibidas y nada más. Nos vemos en el fandom!!  
_


	2. Gula

_**Gula**_

"_Dame pan y llámame tonto." _

_Refrán popular. _

Hogwarts resplandecía aun más en Navidad, si eso era posible. El Gran Comedor estaba adornado con grandes abetos traídos por Hagrid desde el Bosque Prohibido y decorados con pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban entre sus ramas.

En el techo, las velas brillaban con fogosidad mezcladas con la luz titilante de miles de luciérnagas. Los pocos alumnos que quedaban en la escuela abrieron la boca extasiados ante tal despliegue.

Hermione Granger fue la única que puso alguna pega a tanta suntuosidad.

- ¿Sabéis el esfuerzo que les habrá costado a los elfos domésticos? Esto es un derroche, total, no quedamos tantos en la escuela para disfrutarlo.

Ron Weasley sentado junto a ella e impaciente por el banquete navideño bufó y miró a su amiga exasperado.

- Hermione, con lo inteligente que eres y lo que te cuesta de entender. ¡Este es el trabajo de los elfos domésticos! ¡Ellos son felices, decorando, trabajando y sirviendo a los magos! ¿Nunca has bajado a las cocinas? La verdad es que son la mar de serviciales. ¿Verdad, Harry?

El aludido, Harry Potter, distraído con un hada valiente que se había acercado a él y ahora examinaba su mano con curiosidad reaccionó de repente ante la mención de su nombre.

No había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que decían esos dos a su lado. Últimamente había tomado la costumbre de evadirse cada vez que Hermione empezaba a decir algo sobre el PEDDO o a defender alguna injusticia social.

Para él era mucho más práctico no dar su opinión, porque eso podría herir a alguno de los dos y provocar algún enfado.

- ¿No has escuchado nada, Harry? ¿Es que acaso no crees en la importancia de organizaciones como el PEDDO?

- Emmm, no quiero decir eso, pero es que estoy algo indeciso al respecto.

Hermione iba a preguntarle cuáles eran sus dudas e indecisiones pero el sonido de una puerta al abrirse la interrumpió.

Por ella apareció Albus Dumbledore el augusto director de Hogwarts y mago reputado. Les saludó cordialmente y ocupó su asiento en la mesa redonda junto a los alumnos.

Era un hombre sencillo y sociable y tenía unas extrañas ideas y costumbres. Le gustaba celebrar la Navidad por todo lo alto y derribar las barreras sociales – lo cual admiraba a Hermione – así que ese día al haber tan sólo tres estudiantes en Hogwarts y los profesores, decidió reunirlos a todos en una mesa redonda instalada en pleno centro del Gran Comedor.

El viejo director sonrió a los chicos y entró en su conversación, el tono de la cual, acaloró de inmediato a Hermione que no entendía como un hombre que defendía la mezcla de sangres y a los muggles, no quisiera saber nada de el PEDDO.

- Señorita Granger, todo ser tiene su lugar. Los elfos domésticos nacieron para servir y no saben hacer otra cosa, su felicidad reside en trabajar para otros, ¿quién es usted para quitarles su felicidad?- expuso Dumbledore con la sonrisa en su cara y sus ojos y en tono amable.

Hermione no supo qué responder a ello, además de que le parecía una insensatez replicar al director.

Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y profesora de Transformación, hizo acto de presencia en el salón con el sombrero ladeado y el moño tirante en la nuca.

Saludó con el gesto pétreo a sus alumnos y al director y se instaló en su silla. Con gestos estudiados y comedidos, se retiró las gafas y empezó a limpiarlas con un pañuelo con motivos de cuadros escoceses.

Albus la miraba divertido y mientras la profesora no miraba, guiñó un ojo a los chicos.

- ¿Has avisado a Sybille, Minerva?- preguntó en tono divertido.

- ¡Já! Es la última vez que hablo con esa mujer. ¡Está loca! No sé ni como puede mantenerla como profesora en esta escuela.

Pero calló abruptamente. No era un secreto que McGonagall no soportaba a Sybille Trelawney y la consideraba un fraude pero nunca la oírian criticar a una compañera de profesión, para su desgracia, tres alumnos, además de su misma casa, fueron testigos de su desliz.

Dumbledore rió al ver la cara de la profesora. Su risa era cálida y alegre, casi infantil, y pronto contagió a sus acompañantes de mesa, incluso McGonagall rió suavemente con la boca oculta por una de sus manos.

En esa situación los encontró Severus Snape, el frío, distante, parcial e injusto profesor de Pociones. Saludó de forma aun más tirante a los comensales ya instalados y se sentó.

Su rostro era una máscara pétrea aunque por su forma de mirar la mesa y a los alumnos sentados a ella dejaba claro que aquello le parecía una abominación y una chaladura. En realidad, Albus Dumbledore había oído la opinión por labios de su profesor.

Evidentemente no participó en la conversación aunque Albus se esforzara en involucrarlo. Tras el cuarto intento fallido lo dejó como caso imposible así Severus pudo concentrarse en maldecir la Navidad y mirar con odio profundo a Harry Potter.

Poco a poco llegaron el resto de profesores que iban a disfrutar del banquete. El profesor Flitwick de Encantamientos, la profesora Sprout, la profesora Vector y la profesora Sinistra.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de las voces animadas y el banquete, el anunciado banquete hizo su aparición.

Los elfos domésticos se habían esmerado. Grandes bandejas con pasteles de carne, soperas llenas de salsas y cremas, aves confitadas y carne recién horneada. El aroma era irresistible y la boca se les hacía agua.

A uno más que a ningún otro.

Ron Weasley, acostumbrado a comidas frugales, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Hermione siempre se quejaba de él porque nunca dejaba de comer y era un tragón pero él siempre se defendía diciendo que era porque realmente tenía hambre.

Con una madre obsesionada por el peso y con varias bocas a las que alimentar se había acostumbrado a comer generosamente sin dar explicaciones, al contrario, siempre se encontraba con la cara feliz de su madre que veía crecer a sus hijos sanos como manzanas.

Sin esperar a nadie se lanzó hacia la fuente que tenía más a mano. Se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione pero no hizo caso y ante el cabeceo de Dumbledore, dándole el beneplácito, se sirvió.

La comida avanzaba entre el sonido de los cubiertos y conversaciones a media voz. La llegada de los postres era esperada por todos, incluso por Hermione.

Una vez terminaron con los platos principales, la mesa volvió a rellenarse con fuentes cargadas de chocolatinas, dulces y pasteles.

Ron fue de nuevo el primero en servirse. Quería probar un poco de todo y no le importaba extralimitarse.

Hermione, de nuevo, le reprobó con una mirada que su amigo volvió a ignorar.

Poco a poco, las porciones de tarta desaparecían así como el resto de dulces.

- Oh, aún queda una manzana al horno.

- Ron, creo que ya has comido demasiado, ¿cómo puedes seguir teniendo hambre?- el chico no miró a Hermione- ¡Por Dios, Ron! ¡Sólo lo haces por gula!

- Pero, ¿qué dices? Sigo teniendo, mmm, un hueco aquí- y se señaló un punto inexacto en su estómago.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco y chistó con la lengua mientras su amigo se abalanzaba sobre la última manzana al horno.

Al día siguiente, Ron Weasley no pudo levantarse de la cama. Estaba enfermo y le dolía la tripa. A media mañana, la cara sonriente de Hermione apareció en el cuarto de los chicos y antes de hundir la cara en la almohada pudo oír la voz chillona de su amiga que exclamaba victoriosa:

- ¡Ajá! ¡Ya lo decía yo! ¡Sólo era Gula!


End file.
